


Heart and Soul

by SuYuChen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYuChen/pseuds/SuYuChen
Summary: The eye is the window to the soul. Alec realized what this proverb means when he met Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 3
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> My 3rd attempt of writing. Prompt: Sunlight.   
> Enjoy!   
> PS: I finally learned how to use cursive in text here. Now I need a way to insert pictures in the text.

There is a proverb, Alec heard it once or twice during his short life. It goes like this _"The eye is the window to the soul_. _"_ Till now, he really didn't think much about it. But that's because he really didn't have anyone who he can say such thing about. The first thing he noticed when he met Magnus that night in Pandemonium while looking for answers to Clarie's memories, was Magnus' eyes. His eyes were so expressive, they were hiding his scars, at the same time, they begged Alec to stay around for longer to heal them. He hasn't noticed it at first, but slowly Alec realized that if you want to see someone's soul, with all its scars and fears, you need to look them straight in the eyes.

Magnus was very good at hiding his true feelings at the beginning, but later on, Alec managed to tear all his walls down, and Magnus let him see what lies beneath all the smiles, flourish gestures and his words.

Alec realized that he accomplished something extraordinary because Magnus didn't like to show his weaknesses. He bet that even Catarina or Ragnor wasn't privy to some of the Magnus' fears and scars. Alec felt incredibly blessed to be the one Magnus let himself be vulnerable around.

Now, when Alec was staring down at Magnus, at the beach in Hawaii where they were on a rare vacation, with sunlight mirroring in Magnus' eyes, he felt how much he was grateful for the hard work it took to let Magnus be free. Here, in the sunlight, he could really say that he finally understood what it means when they say _"The eye is the window to the soul."_ Because he could see the beautifully healed soul, Magnus has. All he saw was friendship, compassion and undying love, no more scars. He saw the soul of a man he will love till the end of his day.

"I love you, Magnus, with all my heart and soul." Whispered Alec while slowly caressing Magnus' cheek. "I love you too, Alexander, with my soul and my heart." Replied Magnus, tugging at Alec's shirt to get him closer so he can kiss his beautiful husband. There, on a beach in Hawaii, stood a couple who decided that no obstacle is big enough to separate them.


End file.
